


Christmas Eve Will Find Me, Where the Love Light Gleams

by hookedonmccutie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluffity fluff, all of the fluff, cute fluff, meet cute, stuck in an airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonmccutie/pseuds/hookedonmccutie
Summary: Emma finds herself stuck overnight in an airport on Christmas Eve, but she won't find herself spending it alone.





	

Emma sighed, staring at the list of flights in front of her. She had gotten to the airport two hours earlier, in order to ensure she’d get through security on time for her flight home. It was Christmas Eve, and the airport was completely packed. She even came early enough in order to wait in the long line at the Starbucks, knowing she wouldn’t survive a flight without a hot chocolate. So there she stood, hot chocolate in hand, bundled up from the snow outside, staring at the list, and more important, the city right in the middle. 

New York City to Maine. 6:20 p.m. DELAYED.

Perfect. She had gotten here completely on time, and her flight was delayed. She probably wouldn’t care so much if it wasn’t Christmas Eve. The flight wouldn’t have been more than two hours or so, so she would’ve been home to watch It’s a Wonderful Life with her parents, and open one Christmas present. But because of the damn blizzard, almost all of the flights were cancelled. She considered going earlier, but she figured she could get an extra day in at work.  
She sighed again, turning around and staring out into the airport. Her gate was only a bit way. She guessed she could sit and read while she waited for her flight. She picked up her slightly heavy carry on and walked over to the gate, pushing through the many other people traveling-or not traveling-for the holidays.  
Most of the seats were taken, mostly with big families, or children laying down, even though it was only close to 6 p.m. She managed to find an open seat, right in between her flight’s gate and another. She walked to it quickly, before someone else could take it, and sat down. She breathed when she finally did, placing her carry on down on the ground, leaning it against her legs. She reached to take her hat off, and unwrapped her scarf from around her neck.  
Sighing loudly, she finally rested against the seat, and took a sip from her hot cocoa. It wasn’t anything near Granny’s, but it sufficed for now. She didn’t even realize someone next to her until he coughed, trying to get her attention. She turned, finally noticing her seat neighbor’s face. She’s not sure she had ever seen eyes so blue. His hair was also really dark, falling in front of his face. He had a nice layer of man scruff, which seemed mostly dark, but from some angles could be easily seen as ginger.  
And he was smiling at her.  
“Lass?”  
“I’m sorry, what?” Emma asked, feeling completely stupid. She completely missed what he had said, too caught up in his looks. He was pretty attractive, and she couldn’t help but feel blessed to have ended up in this seat. Not that she’d ever show it. The man chuckled, grinning at her still.  
“I just asked if you were alright. You seemed pretty exasperated right then.” She nodded at him, reluctantly looking away from his face and down to her cup. She pushed her hair behind her ears before replying.  
“Umm, yeah. My flight was cancelled so, uh,” she said, looking back up to him. “It looks like I’m stuck here for a while.”  
He nodded too, looking away from her to the floor in front of them, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head to the sides. “Ahh, yes. Well, the same for me. My flight to Ireland was delayed. Such terrible weather we’re having really.”  
“Hmm. I thought I heard an accent. I guess that means you’re going home for the holidays.” He smiled back at her, reaching to scratch behind his ear, which she thought was really cute.  
“Aye. Visiting my brother, who still lives out there, and his girlfriend.” He said. “Was hoping to get there just in time for Christmas morning there.”  
“What time was your flight?” Emma asked curiously.  
“4:45.”  
“You’ve been here for over an hour already?” She asked, feeling bad. She was just traveling to Maine, trying to get there tonight. He was going always across the ocean. That must’ve been tough. She looked away from him and took a sip from her hot chocolate. “I’m sorry.”  
“Quite alright, lass. I’ve had a lot of downtime to start on my reading.” He held up the book in his hand, which seemed to be halfway read through already. Though, the book looked like a torn, worn out copy. One that’s he’s read before. “It’s a holiday tradition of mine, to read Dicken’s around the holidays.”  
“A Christmas Carol?” She asked, truly surprised he had the same tendencies she had. He smiled at her. Emma reached down into her bag, pulling out her own, newer copy. Her Dad had gotten for her three Christmases ago. She lifted it, to show him as well, at which he smiled even wider. “Seems we have the same traditions.”  
“Seems like it.” What was she doing? It sounded like she was flirting, but that was not on her agenda tonight. She just wanted to get home, see her family, and do Christmas. Instead, she sat here making doey eyes with a hot Irishman. He seemed he was about to reply when an announcement came over the loudspeaker.  
Due to the inclement weather, all flights have been delayed until tomorrow morning.  
An external groan came from what seemed to be everyone in that section of the airport. Emma would’ve groaned too, if the man next to her wasn’t grinning like he has just been given a puppy for Christmas. “Well, since it seems we’re gonna be here for a while, perhaps it’d be good to learn each other’s names?”  
He asked, but she didn’t answer, not right away anyway. She just looked at him, biting her lip nervously. He was way too cute to be true. “Unless of course, you were planning to go back home until morning?”  
She shook her head. There was no way she was paying for two more cab rides into and out of the city. Emma instead extended her hand for him to take, and almost shivered when he took it. “Emma. Swan.”  
She smiled, holding onto her hand just a second longer than normal before he told her his name. “Killian Jones.”  
“Well Killian,” she said, pulling hand away before it got too sweaty. “We have more than twelve hours in this airport. What should we do?” He grinned, putting his book back into his bag before standing. Emma almost got nervous that she misunderstood, but after picking up his bag, he grabbed hers too, ready to carry it.  
“What say we get some food? There’s a restaurant in the airport. Had a buffet out for the holiday.” Emma laughed, standing up with him, trying to take her bag, but he insisted he carry it. She held onto her cup as she began to walk with him through the airport, interested to see what the next twelve hours with Killian would be like.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So, Swan, tell me,” he said as he placed his fork down next to his empty plate. They had stopped at a small restaurant in the airport. “Why are you waiting until Christmas Eve to travel home?”  
“I could ask you the same.” She teased, finishing the last of her mac and cheese. She saw him chuckle in the seat across from her. He reached for his cup, filled with coffee, and also a bit of rum that he saw him sneak in, and took a sip before answering. “Well, I was originally planning to leave two days ago, but things got held up at work. I had to switch around my tickets.”  
“Hmm. I chose to work, too.” Emma replied. “The holidays are a popular time for my job.”  
“Pray tell.” He insisted, leaning forward as if listening to a secret. She smiled, pushing her hair out of her face.  
“I’m a bail bonds person. You’d be surprised how many people try to skip town during the holidays.” She laughed, but saw his face drop just a bit, before he smiled to hide the frown. “I’m sorry. Did I say something?”  
“No, lass. It’s fine. I just,” he said, licking his lips between sentences. “I’m not surprised by people leaving at Christmas. My father actually, he…skipped town, the day before Christmas Eve when I was just a lad. Maybe six.”  
She frowned, feeling like a complete ass for making the joke. “I’m sorry, Killian.”  
“It’s fine lass,” he replied, shaking his hand at her. “It was twenty years ago. I’ve pulled through. I’ve had my brother to celebrate with.”  
“What about your mom?” She asked, curiously.  
“Aye, I had her, too. Until I was about fifteen. She passed from pneumonia.” Emma just kind of fell in her seat, feeling sad with his story. She’s felt lonely when she was in New York, since she moved here for college, and inevitably stayed. But she always had her parents, and brother, and a multitude of small town friends who were there when she went home. It seemed Killian only had his brother now.  
“I’m sorry, Killian. I feel like I’m letting this conversation bring up…bad things from your past.” She said with a frown. 

“It’s really no worry, Swan. I love my brother, and I still have him. I never mind talking about my mother. She was a strong woman, smart, and kind. A great person to keep in my memory.” He said, taking another sip of his coffee. “And as far as my father, it just reminds me of what I’ve overcome, and how I managed to get where I am without him.”  
Emma felt overwhelmed by his ability to cope with everything. He seemed completely content with how his life turned out. He even seemed calm that he was stuck up in this airport, knowing he probably wouldn’t to Ireland until the day after Christmas. Although, she was also starting to not feel so bad about that either.  
“What brought you to New York?” She asked, trying to change the subject. Killian smiled at her again, adjusting his position in his seat. God, it felt like they had been in this airport for hours, already.  
“Well, I went to law school in New York. Columbia.” She hummed as he spoke. He was apparently a lawyer, and a smart one at that. “And I was planning on going back to Ireland after school, but I chose to stay in the city to be with my girlfriend, who had went to art school here.”  
Emma felt her heart drop to her stomach when she heard the world girlfriend. Of course this guy would already have a girlfriend. The look on her face is so obvious, a frown falling quickly as she speaks.  
“But…” Killian said, catching Emma’s frown, which made him feel just a little better inside. “When we broke up, I already had a great job at an amazing law firm. I didn’t want to leave.” Emma smiled back at that, trying to suppress her excitement that he had broken up with said girlfriend. She probably shouldn’t feel this good, but the more she talked to Killian, the more she liked him. If it was even possible to like a complete stranger.  
It had been a while before Emma realized neither of them had said anything, and just stared at each other across the table. Though, she still didn’t say anything, not until he broke the silence. “So, Swan. Enough about me? What’s waiting for you when you get home? Family, old friends, old boyfriends…?”  
Emma laughed, licking her lips and looking in a different direction to hide her blush. “Umm, no. Just my parents, and my little brother. I was hoping to be there soon. Usually we settle in, make gingerbread houses, exchange one present, and just around 9 my Mom pops in It’s A Wonderful Life.”  
“That’s a great movie.”  
“It’s a tradition in our house. My parents have been watching it on Christmas Eve since before I was born.” She said. “Gosh, I’m so sad I’m missing it this year.”  
Killian frowned at her, sad that she wasn’t able to make it back home to her family. Sure, he was sad to be missing Christmas with his brother, but it wouldn’t be the first time. Just a few years back, he missed Christmas in Ireland because Milah insisted he go home with her. She broke up with him that next April.  
“Well, lass.” He said, getting Emma’s attention. “We may not be home right now, but that doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate. I’m sure there are some things we can do to liven your spirits up a bit.” He stood up, reaching his hand out for her. She stared at him warily. She had planned on reading and sleeping her night away here, but the idea of spending it with Killian sounded like an adventure she wouldn’t get again. She shook her head, before placing her hand in his and letting him pull her up. He went to pick up his bag and handed her hers before leading her out of the restaurant. 

Emma waited outside of the small convenience type store that was in the airport. It was really small, basically filled with soda, snacks, and magazines. Killian told her to wait outside the store and watch their bags while he went in. She took that opportunity to call her mom, and let her know she wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. Her mom was devastated, but knew there was nothing she could do.  
“I’m just sad that you have to spend Christmas Eve alone, Emma.” Her mother said.  
“It’s okay. I’m actually…not alone. I managed to make a friend for the night in the crazy packed airport.” She laughed to herself. That’s what she could consider Killian, right? A friend. Even just for the night. They were essentially celebrating Christmas together.  
“Well, that’s nice sweetie. I hope you and he have fun tonight. Just don’t get into any trouble.” Her mom said, making Emma roll her eyes.  
“How did you know it was a guy?”  
“I could practically hear your blush when you said friend.” She responded, giggling while she poked fun at her daughter. Emma shook her head, finding her mother unbelievable, when she saw Killian starting to walk out of the store.  
“Mom, I gotta go.” She said. “I’ll call you before I leave.” She hung up just in time as Killian walked up, two bags in his left hand, and two bottle of water in his right. She gave her one of the waters right away, smiling at her. “Here, I figured you could use a water.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Your Mom?” He asked, pointing to her phone as she put it in her pocket.  
“Yeah. I was letting her know I wouldn’t be there until tomorrow. She was sad, but happy to know I wasn’t alone.” He grinned at her then, enough to make her blush again and need to turn away.  
“So, what did you get?”  
“Ahh, yes.” Killian said, reaching to pick up his own carry on. He motioned for her to follow him, as he walked a few sections down to where there was an empty table. He placed both bags on the table in front of them, and his carry on down on the empty chair.  
“I know it won’t be the same as making a real gingerbread house,” Killian pulled close to twenty rolls of cookies, a bunch of candy, and two jars of Nutella out of the bag. “But, I figured an Oreo, and Nutella house might suffice, given the circumstances.” He shrugs at the end, a small smile pulling on the end of his lip. She couldn’t help but just smile back at him, biting her lip. She shook her head, before moving to sit down across from him, and beginning to arrange the snacks.  
“Alright, Jones. Let see if Mr. Lawyer has the skills of a Christmas architect, as well.” He laughed himself, sitting down and opening the Nutella and a pack of plastic knives from their package.  
“We’re gonna eat this after right?” Emma asked seriously.  
He just laughed again.  
By the time they got back to the gate to rest, and chill out for a bit, it was only nine o’clock. Not much time had gone by, and all Emma and Killian had done during their time was eat and learn about each other, as well as throwing candy across the table at each other a bit when they made the Oreo house, which she got a good picture of on her phone, one with him smiling behind it, before they ate the whole thing.  
She learned a lot about him. He went to college in Ireland, then law school in New York, like he said. Also, when he entered college is the same time his brother, who is almost seven years older than him joined the Navy. Liam, his brother, had been waiting until Killian was in college before entering, making sure not to leave him alone. She told him how she had gone to college for criminal justice, originally panning to join her father as deputy, and then eventually become sheriff in her hometown, Storybrooke, but she fell in love with the city. Or better yet, she fell in love with a guy named Neal, who convinced her to stay in New York with him. It was after a nasty breakup, and a mix-up with him and some stolen watched that landed her a job. She helped the police find him after he skipped bail, and it turned out she was really good at it.  
She was worried to lay this all out for him, but she hadn’t really planned to either. It all just sort of slipped out when she was placing candy in the Oreos. He didn’t seem to judge her for her bad taste in boyfriend, or interrogate her on why she still stayed in New York, like her mother had done in the beginning. Instead, he just listened intently to her story, laughing at her quirks in storytelling, and nodded and encouraging her to continue. He liked learning about her, and she liked telling him.  
“Alright,” Emma said, flopping down next to him in the open chair between their gates. “What’s next on this Airport Christmas Extravaganza?”  
“Well, I thought we could watch a movie.” Killian said, shrugging out of his coat for the first time all night, and reaching into his bag for his laptop..  
“Okay,” she said, dipping her head. “We can see what’s on Netflix.”  
“Actually, that little shop had a bunch of movies in it. Including,” he said, reaching into his bag again, and pulling out the movie case. “It’s A Wonderful Life.”  
Emma stared at him, her teasing grin falling in complete shock. That was the one tradition she was truly sad about missing, and here was Killian, like her own Christmas angel, bringing that tradition to her. She must have stared at him for too long, because his face began to fall too. “I had just though, it was around 9, and your mom would be putting the movie in at home. I’m sorry, if this makes you uncom-”  
“No,” Emma cut him off, placing a hand on his arm. “No, this is perfect.” She took the case out of his hand and began to rip the wrapping off an open it, smiling at Killian and nodding at him to open his laptop. They started the movie and placed the movie on Killian’s lap, Emma getting just a little close to see as they watched through.  
“Oooh, this is my favorite part.” Emma said, pointing to young George and Mary in the malt shop. “George Bailey, I’ll love you to the day I die.” She said, changing her voice to sound like child Mary’s. Killian just smiled to himself, turning his head just an inch to look at her.  
It was more than two hours later that the movie finally ended, and Killian stared at the credits rolling on the screen. He blinked his eyes a few times, wiping them a bit, before looking to Emma, whose was dozed off, leaning her on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile at her. She looked awful cute, her lips parted just a bit as she breathed, her hair tangling with his blue sweater.  
He didn’t want to wake her, as she looked to peaceful, so he tried to move slowly to close his laptop and place it back in his bag. When he tried to stealthily lean forward, her head went with him, waking her up from sleep. “What happened?”  
“Shh, you fell asleep.” Killian said, as she stretched in her seat.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“Not to worry, lass. You should go back to sleep. Who know how early they’ll start flying again tomorrow.” He said, taking a small fleece blanket out of his bag, and stretching it on her.  
“Oh, come on. We can share,” she said, giving him some blanket as well. She then forwardly placed her head back on his shoulder. He wondered if it was just because of the habit from before, or if because she just felt naturally that comfortable snuggling up to him. He hoped it was the latter. He stretched himself, pulling his wrist out to look at the time, seeing it just passed midnight.  
“Hey,” he said, tapping Emma on the shoulder. “Hmm.”  
“Its midnight.” He said to her, and a sleepy smile spread across her face.  
“Merry Christmas, Emma.”  
“Merry Christmas, Killian.” She said, and then rested her head back on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but lean his own head on top of hers, smiling as he let sleep take him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Killian.” He heard, just as a faint whisper. He thought it might have been a dream until he heard it again. “Killian, wake up.”  
“Emma?” He said, opening his eyes to see her crouched in front of him, looking up to his sleepy face. When had she moved? He thought to himself. She smiled at him, standing up and motioning for him to follow her. He was nervous at first to leave their stuff, but everyone one around them was fast asleep. It was still dark outside, and the lights in the airport had been dimmed. He looked to his watch, seeing that it was almost five in the morning.He stood up, allowing her to take his hand and drag her through the sleeping crowds.  
“Emma, it’s bloody 5 a.m. where are we going?” She just giggled softly, pulling him farther away from the gates, and passed the coffee carts and closed food stands, until they got to a small, empty bridge-like path in the airport.  
“I woke up an hour ago, and everyone in our section, including you, was asleep, so I decided to go for a walk to try and fine hopefully one open coffee cart.” She said as she pulled him to the end of the path. “I didn’t, but I did fine these.” Emma let go of his hand to go behind two unoccupied wheelchairs that were generally used to carry elderly folks through the airports.  
“Okay. And what are we gonna with them?” He asked. She simply, smiled, scrunching up her nose as she placed the two wheel chairs next to each other, facing the empty path, and sitting down in the one on the right. “We’re gonna race.”  
“What?” he said, raising both eyebrows.  
“To the end of the path. Loser buys winner coffee when the stands open.” She said, already starting to roll around. He put his hands on his hips. Searching around and scratching behind his ear. “Emma, we could get in trouble for this.”  
“By who? Everyone is asleep. There hasn’t been a security guard around at all.” Emma pleaded, pouting her lip out while batting her eyes at him. “Please.”  
Killian looked at her for a minute, trying hard not to succumb to her pouty face. It was hard for him though, seeing as how cute she looked when she was trying to get what she wanted. He breathed loudly, before giving in and sitting in the chair and placing his hands on the wheels.  
“Alright, on my count.’ She said, and he got ready to push. “On your mark, get set…GO!” Killian and Emma pushed on the wheels, letting themselves roll through the pathway. Killian tried to push hard, doing well at keeping up with Emma, whose eyes were focused on the end of path. She started rolling even faster, and the end was getting closer. It wasn’t long before he started trailing behind her. She pushed that last inch, before letting her hands fly into the air as she passed the entry to the path.  
She excitedly fist pumped the air, before grabbing the wheels and turning around in the chair to face Killian as he reached the pathway. She stood up as he stopped the wheel chair, going to stand in fornt of him when he stood up as well. “Ha, looks like someone owes me a coffee in the morning.”  
“Aye, lass. Fair is fair.”  
She smiled up at him, and he felt a chill through his bones when he realized how close she was actually standing to him. She was close enough that he could easily reach for her, play with her hair. He had to resist the urge to do so. Instead, he went to scratch behind his ear, looking everywhere but at her. When he looked above them, his mind whirled as he stopped starching his ear, before looking down to her with a wide grin on his face.  
“What?” she said, her cheeks turning pink. He just motioned up with his head and eyes to the archway above them, encouraging her to look. Emma did, instantly realizing where his smile had come from. Hanging right above them in the archway, was a small mistletoe plant. She giggled looking back to him, watching as he stepped just an inch closer to her.  
“Peculiar pace for mistletoe, huh.” She said, stepping closer herself. She tensed just a bit, but then felt relief when his hands reached for hers.  
“Well, many people doo walk through this archway every day.”  
“Hmm,” She nodded along, walking even closer, tucking her lips close together as she began to stand on her toes. There lips were mere inches apart when they were interrupted by an announcement over the loudspeaker. 

Now that the snow has died down, flights have been arranged to start traveling again. Please check the boards to see your departure time. 

They paused, and Emma stepped away quickly, the moment having been ruined. She let go of his hands, and turned nervously towards the waiting areas, pointing to them. “We should…probably go check the boards.”  
Killian stood ground while Emma began walking, completely lost in what almost happened. He almost kissed her. He was so close, and the moment was taken away. He wondered if he would get another chance, before they left. He didn’t move until he heard Emma call out to him.  
“You’re still buying me coffee, Jones!” He smiled then, running to catch up with her to walk back to their gates.

 

“So, when do you get back to New York?” Killian asked her, as they were bother getting their coats and scarves back on, preparing for their flights. Emma’s flight was earlier than his, ready to board in just a few minutes, while his wouldn’t board for another hour.  
“Thursday.” She answered, counting her things to make sure she had everything to go home. “This was really nice, Killian. Thanks for making Christmas Eve in an airport…more than bearable.”  
“It was a pleasure, Swan.” He said, gazing at her, making her blush yet again. God, he loved doing that. “Perhaps, when we get back, I could take you out for a drink.”  
She smiled at him, nodding her head and biting her lip. He grinned completely back at her, and he almost began going in slowly for a second try at a kiss, when they announced that her plane would be boarding. They both looked up at the announcement, and then back at each other. Emma looked at him a moment, before going into to wrap her arms around him, hugging him tight. They stared there a moment, his arms coming around her, hind hand playing with tehn ends of her long hair.  
“Merry Christmas, Killian.” She mumbled into his shoulder. He pulled away, pulling the beanie in the right spot on her head. “Merry Christmas, Emma.”  
She smiled at him one last time, before bending to pick up her bag, and turning to head to her gate. She waved at him again, just before she entered the walkway to her plane. He breathed deeply, shaking his head of the thoughts of him wishing he was going to Maine, instead of Ireland. He sat down in his chair, pulling out his copy of A Christmas Carol, and began reading, telling himself that he’d call to make plans with Emma when they got back, only to remember that he never got her number.

 

Four Days Later  
Emma followed slowly off the plane, behind the other stragglers, as they walked onto the ramp to get back into the airport. Her Christmas was great. She was back in her home in Storybrooke by 9 a.m. Christmas morning, just in time to open presents and have breakfast with her family. It was fun, to see her parents. She hadn’t seen them since they came to New York for her birthday in October.  
Though, she spent much of the trip thinking back to Christmas Eve with Killian. Her mother kept badgering her with questions about her friend form the airport, and she was fine with answering him until her mom asked if she had talked to Killian since then, which was the moment she realized, that she didn’t have his number, and would probably never see him again.  
That didn’t stop her from thinking about him, though. While she was distracted at home, her ride back was filled with thoughts of Killian, even though she tried letting music distract her as well. She walked into the airport, and grabbed her checked bag until she walked farther to the exit out of the baggage claim area, a sad look on her face.  
She tried pushing passed the many people around who were hugging family members, or loved ones. It wasn’t until she saw a familiar backpack leaning against a post that she finally looked up, seeing Killian leaning against it as well. He was smiling at her, clearly having been waiting for her return. She smiled too, walking fast up to him and stopping when she was just a few inches in front of him.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked, utterly confused. He just took his hand out of his pockets, and scratched behind his ear before finally looking to her.  
“Well, I realized that it’d be really hard to take you out, with no way to get a hold of you, that is.” He said, licking his lips, causing Emma to look at them. “I knew you were getting in on Thursday, so when I got back today as well, I looked for your flight, to see when you’d be back, so that I might get your number this time. Was that a bit creepy of me?”  
Emma just shook her head, laughing as she looked at him. “Did you wait for my flight to get in… just to see me?”  
“Well, my flight only got in three hours-”  
He was cut off when she reached the extra inches to press her lips against his. It was soft, and unexpected, but completely accepted by him. He ran his hands into her hair, turning his head to deepening the kiss when she opened her mouth to give him more access. His other arm held her around her back, keeping her close as he continues to kiss her, until they were both so completely out of breath.  
She pulled back, resting her forehead against his and keeping her closed. “Sorry I never did that on Christmas.”  
“Trust me, Swan. This makes up for it.” He said, pulling back to look at her, and pushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear.  
“Do you have plans for New Year’s?” Killian asked, smiling down at her, his arm still tightly wound around her. She didn’t hesitate to get on her toes again to give him a quick, chaste kiss before answering, with a grin.  
“I do now.”


End file.
